The invention is based on a handheld power tool that has a handheld power tool base body and a battery pack that can be detached from the handheld power tool base body, as recited in the preamble to claim 1.
A handheld power tool, which has a grip and a battery pack and in which the battery pack can be locked to the grip, is known from the prior art. The grip has an inner cavity with a wall and the wall constitutes a contact surface against which the battery pack rests in its locked position.